Twilight: New Beginnings
by Jess xx
Summary: Maggie is a typical teenager who is in love with her best friend, Zane. When a new classmate appears at school, will she forget everything she knows to become one of them?
1. Letting Go

**This is the first Chapter of my Twilight Fan Fiction. I do not own any of the original themes and/or characters of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. Although, I do claim and copyright, the characters, and plot ideas which I created. Please do not steal any of the work I have done.**

**Fan Fiction: Twilight- New Beginnings**

**Chapter One: Letting Go**

My heart fluttered uneasily as I entered the classroom. The buzzing of thousands of voices glided to my ears, but they didn't register. My eyes were only focused on _him- _the way his hair curled into those gorgeous deep brown curls, the way his muscles curled tightly around his arms. Everything about him dragged me in. No matter what happened, I could never quit him; I always needed my daily fix.

"Good morning, Zane." I smiled breathlessly, my blonde hair falling into my eyes as I bowed my head self-consciously.

"Hello." He replied, and smiled warmly. I held my breath, biting my bottom lip nervously. "Your hair looks exquisite this morning." He nodded in appreciation, and waved to the empty seat next to him, "Please, have a seat beside me today Maggie."

"Thanks, Zane." I smiled, my cheeks blushing profusely. Setting my books down on the black, granite countertop of the science desk I caught him watching me. I quickly glanced over and regretted it, he grinned his gorgeous lopsided smile. I caught my breath in my throat and went into another fit of ravenous blushing.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, and tilted his head to the side, cocking a wary brow.

"N- No." I managed, and turned away, regaining my breath and calming myself. He laughed silently, and I scowled, "What?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing," He responded angelically. "I love it when you blush." He shrugged and faced the teacher, who had begun to drone about human anatomy. "The colour really compliments you bright blue eyes."

"_Having looked at the bones of the skeleton and the joints between them we logically move on to consider the muscles which move the bones and then nerves which control them..."_

"Thanks." I grinned. Before I could retaliate, he had reached up and quickly swiped a strand of my light hair from my face. I stuttered, and simply watched as he reluctantly pulled his warm hand from my face.

"_Muscle; however does other things besides moving bones. It is a contractile tissue, divided on histological structure into three types: skeletal or striated. Under direct (Voluntary) nervous control, cardiac, also striated but specialised and confined to the heart..."_

He looked down at his notes, and scribbled in a few stray words, "Um. Maggie?" He asked, his pen scratching in sentences as he spoke, "Can I ask you something?" I nodded, and waited expectantly. "What do you think of Amy?" He asked and looked across the classroom to the girl named Amy.

"_Smooth or visceral. Not under direct (voluntary) nervous control. In walls of alimentary tract, blood vessels, arrector pili- slow and sustained response..."_

"She's okay, if you like low life sluts who suck face with anyone they can get." I blurted out before thinking. Zane simply stared at me, his jaw practically hanging open. "Was that wrong?" I asked, secretly hating myself.

"Well, it's just. I kind of like her, and your opinion really matters to me."

"Oh." I almost threw up. Couldn't he see that my whole life revolved around him?

"Yeah," He sighed, and looked away.

"Zane, its fine," I managed, my voice breaking slightly. "If you like her, then, go for her." I didn't mean it.

"Are you sure? Because I know how we hang out a lot and I don't ever want you to feel like I'm replacing you, Maggie. You're my best friend." He meant it, I could tell from the tone in his voice.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I laughed, and punched him in the arm.

"Touch me like that again and I'll take you down once we get out of class." He warned, and waved his finger in my face.

"Ouch. I'm so terrified." I taunted him, waving my fingers around for effect.

"Humph. You should be." He smirked, and kicked my chair, almost causing me to fall from my seat.

"You stupid bas-" I was cut off.

"Mrs. Greenway!" hollered Mr. Brown, "I do NOT tolerate fooling around in my classroom!" He spat, "Pull your chair up properly and keep your hands to yourself, along with your cussing no good mouth." I kept my eyes down, as he turned back to the class and continued his speech.

"-tard." I finished the word, and followed it with a special finger sign that suited him perfectly. He simply sniggered, and went back to writing down notes.

After class, I quickly gathered my things, and darted out of the classroom. When I had reached the hallway, he was right behind me. "Mags," He smiled, and grabbed the back of my sweater, chocking me. "Don't run away from me, people might think I'm going to hurt you." He scoffed.

"How," I gasped, "could they manage that!" I blurted, "You're not chocking me or anything!"

He seemed astonished, and quickly let go. "I'm sorry." He said, his eyes wide, "I didn't realise. Are you okay?" He asked, seeming quite worried.

"God Zane, calm down. I'm alright." I rolled my eyes, "Can we just get lunch? My stomach is rumbling so much I could eat horse crap." He made a disgusted face, but shrugged, and walked silently beside me.

Zane and I had been friends since the beginning of High School here at Richmond Academy. I remember the first day we met as if it were an hour ago, but I won't go too much into it seeing as it's a pretty embarrassing story.

We'd reached the cafeteria without speaking, and settled down at an empty table in the far back corner. "It's your turn to get lunch today." I reminded him happily.

"Yeah, sure," He rolled his eyes, and got up to stand in line for Thursdays delicacies: Pizza Pops. It took him a total of five minutes, but when he returned, they were already deflated and unappetizing.

"You really need to work on timing." I remarked as I started to poke at the Pizza Pops, the cheese and tomato sauce combination oozing out from where my fingers left a gaping hole. Zane stared absently into the distance, not bothering to touch his food. "Are YOU alight?" I asked, poking his shoulder.

He looked up, looking disturbed and disoriented. "What? Yeah. I'm okay." He shrugged, and bit into his lunch, not really seeming to notice what he was doing."It's just I've been thinking a lot about what you said in Science, and I don't know if it's such a good idea to ask Amy to go out with me anymore."

I felt kind of bad for him, he actually looked sad. "What? Zane, no, ask her out, I'm sure she's not that bad." I nodded encouragingly. He simply shook his head, and went back to eating his Pizza Pops, gosh what a downer.

Once we had finished, and I had decided I was going to do something about getting Amy and Zane together, and we were on our way out of the cafeteria. Before we left, I quickly pulled him towards Amy's table. We stopped at the end, where Amy was talking animatedly about her shopping trip last week in New York City. "Hey Amy," I waved, and quickly dragged Zane over to her, "have you met Zane?" I asked her, and she shook her head no in response. "Well, have fun!" I giggled, and left them to talk. Before I finally left the cafeteria I took one last look back to her table. Zane was smiling, and Amy's cheeks were bright red with laughter.

I shrugged, and headed down to the library angry and let down. I couldn't believe I had let the guy I thought I loved to be happy with another woman; a woman who was a complete and utter slut. I always believed that to be in love, there had to be real feelings, but for Amy, they were non-existent. She would break his heart, and I would clean up the pieces.

Would he ever look my way? I doubt it.


	2. Early Bloomers

**This is the second Chapter of my Twilight Fan Fiction. I do not own any of the original themes and/or characters of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. Although, I do claim and copyright, the characters, and plot ideas which I created. Please do not steal any of the work I have done.**

**Fan Fiction: Twilight- New Beginnings**

**Chapter Two: Early Bloomers**

The next day was boring, and I felt depressed for the most part. Zane was feeling chipper, and I couldn't believe why. Amy had invited him to go to a concert that Saturday. Ugh. How disgusting.

"Mags, stop being such a depressed teenager." He laughed, and punched me in the arm playfully.

"Shut up." I grunted, and continued walking briskly through the hallway.

"Excuse me," Zane mumbled to passersby as I ploughed through them without a care in the world. "Sorry," he said again, before grabbing my arm and pulling me into the stairwell. "What is up with you today?" He asked, annoyed.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Oh. I'm sure. No offense, but I don't believe a word of that bullshit." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He looked so hot when he was angry.

"Fine, but you'll hate what I have to say." Should I tell him about Amy? Or maybe make something up to cover it. He nodded and waited.

"Well. There's a time in every girl's life, when she grows up and becomes a woman. This time is called puberty. In this time, a girl realizes she is able to have children." I started, making hand gestures as I went. "Now, when a girl is born, she is given what we call ovaries, which carry small eggs waiting to be fertilized so they can produce babies."

"WOW!" Shouted Zane, pushing me out of the stairwell, "I didn't need to know that it was," He started, and couldn't finish, he was too busy gagging.

"My time of the month," I answered for him. "Yes, and I am in a pissed off mood." I groaned.

He looked at me with shocked eyes, "Please! Don't say anything else."

"What?" I asked, "It's natural. Just like wet dreams and I know you have one of me every night."

Zane chocked on his spit, "That's nasty, Maggie. You're like my sister."

"You're romantic sister." I replied, nonchalantly.

"Nasty." He shivered, and turned away.

"Fine, but I know it's true, and some day you'll come to terms with it." Then I smiled, waved and walked away towards my Calculus class.

"MAGS!" He yelled after me, "I'm not coming to terms with the _feelings_ that are non-existent!" He shouted after me, and all I could do was laugh and give him the parting signal- my middle finger. Oh how I loved it.

Calculus was boring as usual. Nothing happened but Mr. Sanchez explaining the basics, and then going over some routine questions on the board, followed by our half hour work period. It ended quickly enough, and then Zane and I were be reunited in Science.

"Have any wet dreams about me in Phys. Ed?" I asked casually as we waited to be let into the classroom.

"Honestly, Maggie. That is so raunchy you have no idea."

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay?" He shrugged, and started flipping through his textbook.

"Oh come on!" I whined, "You can't honestly be mad at me!"

He sighed, and looked up. "Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll give you my cupcake."

"Deal," He smiled, and hugged me.

"Wanker," I replied angrily, and shrugged him off, "You did that on purpose!"

"So, but don't you feel better knowing you made me feel better!"

"Not really, considering I was duped!"

"Who cares? I gained a cupcake, and you gained..."

"Absolutely nothing," I shot back, and turned away. By then Mr. Brown had arrived and was letting the class into the room. I followed obediently, and sat down at my usual desk. Guess who sat beside me?

"I'm sorry." Zane smiled, and patted my arm.

"Eat this." I mumbled and gave him the finger.

"That hurts," He replied, and clutched his heart.

"Life's rough. Deal with it."

"Alright, alright, keep your cupcake." He said and pulled out his notebook and ball point pen.

"Sucker," I sniggered, copying the gesture. Class had already begun, and Mr. Brown was passing out quizzes. I sighed, and put my notebook away reluctantly, "Ew. I hate quizzes."

"Ditto," Zane sank his shoulders as he was passed a quiz, "Looks hard." He whined, as Mr. Brown gave him a disapproving glare from over his glasses.

The problem with Zane was that he was the top of the class, but he didn't care, nor did he ever talk about it. He hated school, and he always told me that if I wasn't here, he didn't think he'd ever bother to show up. That was sweet, in its own bad-ass way. I guess.

I quickly scribbled down what I thought was the answer, and by the time I had put my pencil down Zane had already finished. I raised my eyebrows in question, but he just smiled.

"How do you think you did?" I asked.

"Fine," He answered, I could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

A few moments later Mr. Brown had started to collect the quizzes, and hand out some power point notes. He wasn't in a very delighted mood today, but at least he had taken the time to print them out instead of forcing us to copy them down off the board.

That's when he entered the class.

He was one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen in my life. He had honey coloured hair, and bright topaz eyes. His skin was porcelain, and silky smooth. He had large set shoulders, and I could see from the way his shirt clung to his chest that he was incredibly muscular and alarmingly athletic. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped, and I thanked the heavens silently that I didn't shit my pants. Zane snorted from beside me, and I looked over accusingly.

"What?" He asked, innocence plastered all over his face.

"Shut up." I answered, and shoved him.

"Come on; please tell you don't think he's hot."

"Of course he is!" I squealed and swatted him a few extra times, "How can you even say that!"

The mysterious guy walked silently through the classroom like a god. He sat at the empty desk across the aisle from me, and I almost killed myself. He was too gorgeous, and he smelled wonderful. I just hoped that I wouldn't make myself seem like a fool.

"Hey," Whispered Zane from beside me.

The guy turned slowly in his chair and smiled casually. "Hello." He responded, his voice velvety smooth and quite seductive.

I simply waved, too afraid to speak.


	3. Falling

**This is the third Chapter of my Twilight Fan Fiction. I do not own any of the original themes and/or characters of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. Although, I do claim and copyright, the characters, and plot ideas which I created. Please do not steal any of the work I have done.**

**Fan Fiction: Twilight- New Beginnings**

**Chapter Two: Falling**

The rest of science class was spent watching the new student. He stuck out like a pig in a chicken coop. He was much more attractive than a pig, though. Mr. Brown had asked him for multiple answers, and I soon discovered his name was Jasper Hale. Jasper was smart, and respectful. His voice was always smooth and soft – never harsh, and it seemed as though it rang with every word. It was the most gorgeous voice I'd ever heard in my life. I'm quite positive I spent the whole day hoping I'd catch a slight glimpse of his face.

Unfortunately, my day wasn't all fun and games. Zane felt as though it was his job to joke around and say, "Oh. Hey Jasper," The sad part was, I looked around hopefully every time. I tried my hardest to seem indifferent, but I failed miserably and Zane knew.

One thing for which I was eternally grateful for was the fact that Jasper was in two of my five classes – science before lunch, and then again in drama second last period. He had an incredible talent for acting. When he performed in class, a wave of excitement would wash over me, leaving me breathless and wanting more. I'd even managed to speak to him for a few moments. Vaguely, mind you, but still a conversation.

"How do you like the school so far?" I had asked timidly.

"It's fine. Nice grounds, good programs." He answered.

"Great!" I exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. He simply stared at me and shrugged. "I'm guessing you've been asked that question a lot?" I blushed. He nodded and ran a hand through closely cropped honey-blonde hair.

"It seems to be a popular subject." He grinned.

"Right, well. I better go and practice my scene." I smiled warmly. Jasper didn't talk to me for the rest of the class. I felt like a part of me had been taken away. I wanted to be with him every minute, just hearing his voice made my heart flutter a little too anxiously.

As soon as class was over, I ran from the room to meet Zane in the library for study hall. We talked quietly for a while about our fourth period class, and then fell silently into work.

I was disrupted by Zane's whispers. "Mags," He said, and I looked up curiously. "Do you know anything about the new guy?" He asked.

"No, not really," I answered, "Just that he moved here from Forks with his family, other than that nothing."

"Oh, alright," He shrugged, and scribbled down another few sentences in his note book.

"Why? What's up?" I tapped the desk in front of his, trying to grasp his attention.

"He just seems different, kind of like he doesn't belong."

"That's a little harsh." I replied.

"Not really, I mean, how much do we really know about him?"

"Zane," I hissed quietly, "He's only been here one day and you're already acting as if he's a murderer."

"Maybe he is, and the only reason he's moved to Vancouver is to get away from the police."

"Oh Jebus Chrisp," I rolled my eyes.

"What?" He asked, looking innocent.

"You're accusing a guy you know nothing about of murder. That's a serious accusation."

"Yeah well, at least I'm not drooling all over him every time he comes within five feet from me." He replied, slightly angry.

"Wait a second. So you're allowed to drool all over Amy, but I'm not allowed to think some guy is good looking...?" I asked, taken aback.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just, every single girl at this school has a thing for this guy, and it's starting to bug me. Look at Amy; she's forgotten I even exist."

"I doubt that." I replied, and looked across the library at Amy, who was talking animatedly with Jasper. Though, he didn't seem to be speaking, it was as if he was trying to ignore her. I snorted, and turned back around. "Trust me Zane; you still have a good shot with Amy. Jasper won't go out with her. He probably won't even consider her." My voice was slightly panicky. What if he did decide he would go out with Amy? Would I be left in the gutter once again? Well, I guess that would mean Zane would be free, and I'd be able to tell him that I'd had a crush on him for several years now. The only problem was, did I even like Zane anymore? Now that Jasper was in the equation, it was almost as if I could forget everything else.

Zane tapped me on the shoulder warily. "Are you okay?" He asked, waving a hand in my face. "You zoned out there." He laughed, and started to pack up his things.

"Oh, uhm yeah, I'm fine" I responded, and packed up my things as well. "Can I get a ride home?" I asked, as I zipped up my shoulder bag.

"Yeah sure, hurry up though. I want to get home early."

I nodded, and followed him out to the student parking lot. He led me through a maze of cars towards a white and black smart car. He fumbled for his keys in his back pocket, and pressed the unlock button. I pulled open the door, and climbed in. For such a small car, there was enough room to accommodate my long legs. Zane was close behind me, and turned the key in the ignition. Its motor revved silently, and we backed out of the parking space. By the time we were on the road, he turned on the radio, and blasted it all the way to my house. We sang along to most of the songs, but didn't talk.

It took us about half an hour to get from the north end of the city, to the south end with all the rush hour traffic coming into the city. He pulled up to my house at three thirty, and I jumped out, yelling thanks as I ran for the front door. After he was sure I had made it inside, he drove away.

The afternoon was quiet, but I was distracted for the most part of the evening. My thoughts trailed to Jasper several times, and I enjoyed it. Just thinking of his porcelain skin and topaz eyes made my heart jump.

It was around nine thirty that my cell phone rang. I picked it up eagerly, and glanced at the number on the screen. It was Zane, figures. "Hey." I said.

"Mags, you'll never guess what just happened." He practically screamed.

"What? You've finally realised that I'm the person you've been dreaming of all your life?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Er, no,"

"Fine..."

"Amy called, and she said she wanted to hang out tomorrow after school! Isn't that great?" He laughed, his voice shaking with pleasure.

"Yeah, sure," I answered, not really paying attention.

"Is everything okay?" Zane asked.

"Oh, yeah, just trying to figure out these math equations," I laughed nervously.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said, and hung up.

I turned off my phone, and set it on my bed side table. Thousands of thoughts and ideas were running through my mind. If Amy had decided to ask Zane out, that means she wouldn't be there to claim Jasper. I smiled to myself happily, and started my math homework.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	4. Planning

**Chapter Four: Planning**

Remember when I said it was going to be a great day? I lied, horribly. It all started this morning around breakfast time. I hadn't slept that well the night before, as all my dreams revolved around Jasper with the warning voice of Zane in the background telling me he was a murderer.

My eyes were red and puffy from the lack of sleep, and to finish the look--I had been graced with a nice pair of abnormally large, shadowed bags. Make up wouldn't help my current state, no matter how much I put on. Thankfully enough, my hair looked alright.

By the time I had made it downstairs for breakfast, Zane was already sitting in the living room watching morning cartoons. I rolled by eyes and threw a pillow at him to grab his attention. "How long have you been here?" I asked my hands on my hips.

He shrugged, and turned down the volume, "Maybe ten minutes?"

I sighed and snuck a banana from the top of the fridge, "Let's go." I smiled, grabbing my shoulder bag from under the stairs. He followed, leaving the TV on for my little sister, who was half asleep and curled up on the floor.

"You look tired this morning." He noted, taking my face in his hands so he could examine me.

"Oh...yeah," I smirked, "I, um, couldn't fall asleep last night."

He cocked a brow and grinned, "Worried about me and my big night tonight, aren't you?"

"Not really." I shrugged, and removed his hands from my face so I could get my shoes on.

"Liar," He chuckled and slipped his feet into a pair of tattered, old vans.

"I should really consider getting a pair of those." I mumbled to the ground as I unlaced mine.

"It makes things go faster." He agreed, and waited patiently for me by the door.

"Can you tie this one up for me?" I asked, sticking out my foot. He rolled his eyes, but did it anyways. "There we go." I smiled once he was finished, "Let's go amigos!" I shouted and pulled the door open. He laughed and followed, unlocking the car.

"Shotgun," I yelled and ran to my usual seat, jumping inside.

"Why do you even bother to call shotgun anymore?" He asked as he took his place on the driver's side, "My brother graduated two years ago. It's only me and you now. Besides, a smart car only seats two people and that seat," He pointed to where I was sitting, "Is reserved for you, and only you."

"Old habits die hard." I retorted.

"You're so weird." He shook his head and pulled out of the driveway, "It's a miracle that I still hang around with you." I snorted and stuck my tongue out at him. "That's what I mean!" He smiled, "Always acting like a three-year-old."

"I'm still considered a child you know, I'm not eighteen yet." I noted.

"Close enough."

"No! I have a whole year until then. That's a long time."

He rolled his eyes in response and turned on the radio, "I still love you, so that must count for something." I nodded, and began singing along.

The student parking lot was pretty much full, but we managed to squeeze into one of the smaller spaces near the back. "You seriously need to start getting up earlier." Zane whined, as he grabbed his bag from the trunk.

"It's not my fault my alarm clock is abnormally quiet." I shot back, waiting for him.

"Turn it up then," He suggested, and put his arm around my shoulders. My stomach did its usual flip-flop, but I managed not to blush.

"The volume button is broken." I grinned.

"Then set it ten minutes earlier."

"Can't, sorry."

"Why not?"

"It's programmed to only turn on at exactly seven thirty." I smiled, and watched his expression.

"You bloody, little liar," He shouted.

"If you have a complaint, write the company or something. It's out of my hands." I laughed. He sighed and dropped his arm from around my shoulders. "Or," I smiled, "You could always buy me a new alarm."

He glared at me, "Not going to happen. I spend enough money on gas, girly."

"Too bad," I shrugged, "I guess _you'll_ just have to be my new alarm clock. Call me tomorrow morning when you get up." I suggested.

"I will, bright and early." He sniggered, and dodged my protesting punches. "See you later, Mags." He called, and fled down the hallway to this locker.

I shook my head and took my time getting to my own locker. While I walked I scanned the hallways for Jasper. Several girls were smiling; all of them whispering excitedly to one another. I could have guessed that Jasper would still be big news today. I hoped that he would talk to me in the classes we had together, and that I could convince him I wasn't the immature freak everyone thought I was.

As I rounded the corner and headed to the art department, I saw them, all _six_ of them. They leaned against the lockers watching the students as they passed. They looked as though they didn't have a care in the world. I'm sure my mouth was gaping as I passed them, staring at their porcelain skin and honey coloured eyes. Everything about them sucked me in. I wanted to reach out so badly and stroke them, touch them, hold them.

"Good morning, Maggie." Called the smooth, ringing voice of the guy I (and several other girls) had fell head over heels for yesterday.

I sucked in a quick breath and waved nervously, "Hi Jasper." The other five faces (I could only guess they were family who had moved here with him), all turned to me, looking me up and down; examining me. I gulped and stuffed my hands into my pockets; feeling self conscious.

That's when I noticed her--the petite, slim body of the gorgeous dark haired pixie. Her hair was spiked perfectly; the darkness contrasting against her pale skin. Her eyes appraised me, almost bored into me with a sort of speculation I could only imagine was territorial. Her small hand was holding Jasper's. My heart fell. I smiled weakly before running off to my locker, which thankfully, was far, far away.

How could it be that the guy I was hoping to marry had already found someone? His _sister_? I gagged, and pulled open my locker angrily. Maybe they were just...close. Most families are, right? Wait. What am I talking about? They're not together. That's disgusting. I grabbed my textbooks furiously and stuffed them into my bag. But what it they _are_ together? Zane had someone now. He wouldn't want me around all the time anymore. A sudden wave of loneliness swept over me. I closed my locker sadly and made my way to first period.

I slunk into class without even noticing the angry whispers of my teacher, cursing me for coming in late and disrupting the national anthem. I slumped down into my seat and stared furiously at the girl sitting across from me. She looked scared and began fidgeting with her pencil case. The class went by slowly and I found myself wishing I had been sick this morning, or had followed Zane to his locker, or maybe even taken a different route to my locker. Anything, just so I could have avoided Jasper and his mysterious family.

By the end of the period I had managed to make the poor girl across from me burst into tears after I insulted her artwork. Mrs. Michelson told me to sit in the lone desk at the back of the room and asked me to sketch out all my anger. When I was finished, it was honestly the best thing I had even draw in my life. I had gotten his features just right; his eyes the right shape and his jaw lines the perfect angle.

Mrs. Michelson's breath caught in her throat as she looked over it, an unwanted smile playing at the corner of her lips. She cleared her throat and scolded me for my attitude in class before collecting my work and dismissing me.

I glared back and her as I walked away, sending her death glares as she held my drawing of Jasper in her wrinkly, old lady hands. She wasn't worthy of such a masterpiece. I thought up a genius plan to get it back at lunchtime, but I would need Zane. My mind drifted towards our conversation this morning, and I sighed. He wouldn't want to, not anymore. Amy was his first priority now.

I avoided Calculus class like the plague, same with Science. I couldn't face Zane this morning. Not while I was mad about Amy, and angry about my encounter with Jasper.

Maybe this afternoon would be better after I let off some steam.


End file.
